


Changing Times

by Mainly_theater_stuff



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alren is only mentioned, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainly_theater_stuff/pseuds/Mainly_theater_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila takes the subway every day with her co-worker Lauren, but then Lauren starts ditching and Camila doesn't like sitting alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Times

Camila always took the same train home every single day, and it was always overcrowded. However, she never had to experience the awkward hour that is sitting next to a complete stranger on the train. She had Lauren. Lauren and her started at the same publishing company as interns the same year and were the only ones left after 3 and half years. They had both made it up the food chain of the business and during that year of internship they even had a brief fling, but it didn't really work out. The six month after had been awkward, but after some time of ignoring each other to realizing they needed each others support in the day to day of they had become friends. Most of their friendship was the little under two hours they spent on the train together every day.

Every morning Camila got on the subway heading downtown and got the third to last row of seats for her and Lauren who joined her two stops later, and of course on the way home they got on the same time. Although Camila was more than used to riding the famous New York Subway by herself, every New Yorker was, she liked the fact that she could count on Lauren to sit on the aisle seat and be something of a buffer to everyone else on the gross train car. But as of the last couple of weeks Lauren had been getting off a lot sooner than before, like 120 blocks sooner which Camila assumed meant only one thing. Lauren had a new girlfriend that she hadn't told Camila about. At first Lauren only ditched at Columbus Circle every couple days a week, but after three days in a row of consistently ditching and then not being there the next morning, Camila finally got up the nerve to ask .

"So does your girlfriend live in Hell's Kitchen or something?" Camila asked not soon after they got on the train.

"What, no." Lauren fumbled out,"What would give you that idea?"

"Well, you've been getting off at Columbus Circle almost every day all week. So it just makes sense that you're going to see your girlfriend."

"I never told you I had a girlfriend," Lauren said a little on the defensive. 

"Sorry. I didn't think you would care cause I would have to be blind to not put two and two together." Camila said trying to sound calm, not wanting to push away one of her few friends at work.

"It's fine." Lauren looked away from Camila after that staying quiet for a bit too long to just be thinking of what to say next. The overwhelming sound of the cracking, rocking subway taking up the space that was filled with their voices. After another stop and the wave of people coming and going Lauren finally answered. "She doesn't live in Hell's Kitchen, and her name is Ally, just so you know."

"Wait, then where does she live that you have to get off at Columbus?" In the brief moment of shock, Camila spewed out,"She doesn't live on the Upper West Side, does she?"

Lauren laughed at her co-worker, "No Camz, She doesn't live on the Upper West Side. Besides why would I get off so soon if she did?" 

`"Oh right." Camila said because Lauren was right. It didn't make any sense to get off at Columbus if you were going to go another 20 blocks north. "Then where does she live."

"Ally's over in Turtle Bay, but she swears she's in Sutton," Lauren said with a little laugh remembering the many trivial arguments they had gotten in over the many neighborhood lines of Manhattan. 

"Why are still taking this line?" Camila accused in a motherly tone.

"I didn't want to just abandoned you," Lauren said confused why was Camila was annoyed with her.

"You could have just told me where you were going like at lunch or something. ‘Hey, Camz I'm not taking the train with you anymore cause I'm basically living with my girlfriend." Camila did a bad impression of Lauren.

"I do not sound like that and I'm not living with her."

"Well, the three days you've stayed at her apartment beg to differ." Camila gave her a pointed look that said 'I'm not judging' and a little nudge in the side.

"Ok, so I'm kinda living with her," Lauren admitted sheepishly.

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it," Camila said with one of signature goofy smiles painted across her face.

"Whatever." Lauren breathed out like a kid that was just told by their mom to let their younger sibling pick the tv show.

"But seriously, Lo you shouldn't be taking this line. It's like another 25 minutes the way you go now."

"Are sure you're okay with me not riding with you?"

"Yes!" Camila insisted."And when you want to come back uptown with me, then I can ride with you."

"Alright, alright. I'll take the other line tomorrow."

"Good."

\---------------

Knowing that she would be by herself, Camila took the first train she could after work, but she really wished she had someone to ride with because she got stuck next to an old guy who kept gaping right at her chest. The day after that Camila deliberately took a later train home just to be with a crowd of people that weren't all over 75. 

There were just as many people on the platform as there were when she normally went home, but this crowd looked less like they were headed home from a long day at the office and more like they were heading out for the night. It was almost 8:45 and the train would be there any minute Camila just hoped that she could get a seat. She made her way through the people to get closer to the edge of the tracks, not wanting to be stuck behind a huge group of commuters. Then she heard it the distinct sound of the New York subway barreling toward a stop. The high pitch scream of the breaks, the smell that was something between piss, week old garbage and stale air. Camila boards quickly after a handful of people had gotten off, and went right for her regular seat. To her relief, it was empty. As she made herself comfortable in the inside seat against the dirty plastic window she remember that someone could easily sit next to her, so she moved over to the aisle seat and put her bag seat she normally occupied. This wouldn't prevent people from asking her to move it, but at least she could have a say in who boxed her in. 

Two stops later and no one had asked her to move over, but not too far in front of her a woman was loudly threatening to break his arm if he tried to grab her ass again. It didn't really shock Camila that much it was New York after all, but what did shock her was how this tall, beautiful women with clearly brunette hair that had been dyed honey blonde had this even taller and even bigger and taller guy back up against the door looking like he was about to get ripped to pieces. She was sure the women was going to punch the perv right in the face but the train stopped, the doors opened, and the pathetic idiot ran away like a baby horse trying to gallop for the first time. By the time the women had yelled after the man, "You better run ya pathetic little pervert!" Camila was full on laughing, but she was cut off real quick when she saw the women staring right at her. Then to Camila's fear the women came toward her and stopped right next to her.

"Is that seat taken?" Her voice was a lot sweeter than it was when she was yelling at the gross man.

"Um, well.." Camila started to stutter.

“Look I normally wouldn't ask but that guy really freaked me the fuck out, and I'm in this damn pencil skirt, and there aren't any other seats and I have a long way to go before I'm anywhere near home." Camila finally looked up at the women who had made a man flee the subway in fear, and realized she was looking at a goddess. The skirt, the heels and flowy blouse she had on were work professional, but on this women all Camila could think was that it was sexy as hell. Her wandering eye finally made it to the woman's face, and that's when Camila realized that this badass incarnation of super women was scared out of her mind.

"No it's not taken, and here you can take the inside." She said as she stood up to let the other young lady sit.

"Thank you." The women breathed out in relief.

"What you did up there, defending yourself like wonder women or something was really impressive of you. And you looked like a total bad ass." Camila said while putting her fists in front of her like a boxer about to step into the ring, but because it was Camila the motion more silly looking that intimidating. The women next to her was laughing pretty hard at the display.

"Your funny you know that."

"Aw really, thanks, um..." She had to stop though realizing she didn't know woman's name.

"Dinah." She said, awkwardly presenting her hand for Camila to shake.

"Well Dinah, I'm Camila and you're one of few people to think I'm funny."

"Really?" Dinah said in mock shock.

"Yes, really." Camila said give her hopefully new friend a little playful shove. Dinah was looking at her like she had discovered the 8th wonder of the world, and Camila suddenly felt self conscious. Looking away from Dinah, trying to control her blush but she snuck in a couple glances too.

“You’re also really cute.” Dinah stated chuckling at Camila’s blushing. 

“Thanks.” Why did she have to be so awkward? “I mean your really pretty too. Like more than pretty like drop dead gorgeous, and that outfit like you are rocking it.” Camila spewed out in a moment of pure awkward honesty. 

Dinah was smiling from ear to ear. Camila loved it especially the little dimples that were just under Dinah’s eyes. It seemed that Dinah was about to say something else but then the phone in her hand buzzed to life. 

“Sorry. I need to respond to this.” Dinah said, and she began to tap away a text in reply.

“It’s fine.” Camila said letting out a yawn without meaning too. It had been a long day, sure, but she really wanted to talk to Dinah.  
Dinah glanced over at her for only a second as she continued to type away, “Tired?”

“A little.” Another yawn came tumbling out of Camila’s mouth.

“Rest your eyes a bit.” Dinah stated casually finally done with her text.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t want someone take my stuff, or something.” Camila’s reason was pathetic and she knew it.

“I’ll make sure no one steals your stuff, or you.” Camila thought it was kinda ridiculous that someone might try and steal her while she was sleeping, but she had to admit, between the way she said it and the look on her face Dinah was funny. 

“You sure?”

“Of course. You gave me the seat it’s the least I can do.” Dinah looked right at Camila as she said this, her phone resting lifeless in her hand. 

“Alright,” the yawn stops Camila for a second before she can speak again,“but for just like 15 minutes.” She sunk into the seat a little further closing her eyes. The last thing Camila heard was the little click click click as Dinah typed away another text on her phone.

\---------------

What felt like a minute later Camila felt a gentle shake on her shoulder and a soft Camila you need to wake up in her ear. 

"What? No. Like five more minutes, please." Camila mumbled as she snuggled into Dinah more.

"No seriously girl, you need to get up my stop is up next."

"What!?!" Camila was wide awake once she realized she was on the subway cuddling into someone who was basically a stranger.

"What stop is next?" Camila ask. Praying that Dinah's stop was before her's.

"181st. Why did we already pass yours?" Dinah asked genuinely concerned because she knew how annoying it was to backtrack in this city if you missed your stop.

"Thank god." Camila said as she flopped back against the seat. "How did you know my stop?" Camila asked confused.

"I didn't know. 181st is where I get off." Dinah said sure that Camila was just a little bit crazy, but hoping it was the good kind.

"That means we live near each," Camila yelled in excitement, "unless you're one of those insane people that gets off the subway like 20 blocks from where they live because walking is good for your or something." Camila was slowly leaning away from Dinah looking at her a bit funny which Dinah laughed at. Yep this chick was definitely the great kind of crazy.

"Nope. It means we live near each other."

The train was beginning to come to there stop and Dinah stood up putting her hand out for Camila, "Come on Mila lets see just how close we live to each other."

Camila gladly took Dinah perfectly manicured hand, and try not to think about how much she liked the cute new nickname. As they stepped out of the car, and got out of the rush of people Dinah glanced down at Camila, "which exit do you take?" 

"That one." Camila point at the tall steep escalator's with their interlocked fingers because her other hand was carrying her bag. 

Dinah chuckled at the shorter girls actions before saying, "Good because that's the way I go home."

They got on the escalator and Dinah still hadn't let go of her. It wasn't like she was complaining but she never really felt so overwhelmed with feeling because someone was simply holding her hand. But here was Dinah standing one step below her, smiling at her all big with those super cute dimples near her eyes, and Camila, against her better judgement, was smiling back at her. The reached the top and followed the stream of people toward the exit. 

They back away from the heavy traffic of the street, backs almost against a building, and Camila said, "please tell me your going left because that's they way I have to go."

"I am." Dinah said as she started to pull Camila in the right direction. They walked the length of the crowded block before coming to a pedestrian sign that told them to stop. Camila not looking at Dinah when she asked if she was going straight because she didn't want her answer to be different than that.

"Yep." Dinah said as the crossed the street and Camila was over the moon because her building was only two more blocks so they were going to hit her's first. In her excitement she began to skip a little with each step. 

"What's got you so happy?" Dinah questioned. Hoping it had at least a something to do with her.

"My apartment," she said as they crossed another street. "It's on the the next block."

"Well I guess I win then." Dinah teased.

"What?" Camila almost continued walking, but Dinah stopped her by giving a little tug on her hand.

"My apartment is right here." She had a sly smile on her face knowing that Camila wanted to be the "winner" of this little game. 

"Seriously."

"Yep, want to come up?" Dinah asks trying to sound confident. 

Camila looked down the street toward her place and questioned for a split second of she should trust this basically stranger and go into her apartment. Dinah was still looking at her like Camila's answer would change her life.

"Yes." Camila said with a smile creeping on to her face, "I would love to." 

Dinah opened the door that revealed a staircase and began to climb it. Camila stood at the bottom for just a second more listening to Dinah go on about the to die for gumbo that her roommate made yesterday and how there was enough left for them to share and Camila shook her head at new friends excitement and she too thought for barely a second that this just might change her life forever.


End file.
